


Morning Coffee

by TheRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Support, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin/pseuds/TheRedPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith supports Shiro with his PTSD. (Set after they return to Earth but are still staying together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

The teaspoon clacked against the sides of the porcelain mug as Keith stirred the fresh coffee he'd just made. The aroma drifted upwards, stimulating his senses. Carefully, Keith picked the mug up and headed over to where Shiro was sitting.

The larger man was leaning over with a hand on his face, wearing only his dark grey pajama pants. His many scars were visible on his sweaty skin in the dim light of their table lamp. It was past 3am but Keith knew Shiro could never sleep once he'd had night terrors. 

"Here." Keith said softly as he handed him the drink. "I hope this helps."

Shiro looked up at his boyfriend and gave a genuine smile. "Thanks love."

Shiro lightly blew on the coffee before taking a sip and then placing it down on the bedside table. Keith sat down next to him on the bed, leaning against him. 

"I won't ask what it was this time, just know I'm here, okay?" Keith said, looking Shiro in the eye, a concerned look on his face. 

"Of course, you always are." Shiro smiled again, reaching for Keith's hand and tangling their fingers together. "Thank you for being so understanding."

Keith smiled back before moving closer to his lover. His dark eyes ran over the many imperfections on Shiro's skin. He couldn't help wonder what story each and every one of those scars told, but he would never ask about it. He didn't want to trigger Shiro any more than he already was. 

"I'll talk about it one day." Shiro said, interrupting Keith's thoughts. 

"I know..." Keith replied, looking away just in case Shiro had noticed him looking. He changed his posture and laid his spare hand onto Shiro's head, running his fingers through his hair. 

"I love you so much, Takashi." Keith said with a warm and loving smile, violet eyes meeting grey ones. Shiro responded with a kiss to Keith's forehead. "I love you too."

The room was filled with the aroma of coffee as the two men sat together in mutual love and respect, the lamp flickering slightly. Keith's mind was running amok with thoughts of what Shiro could have gone through. Still, he knew that his boyfriend had PTSD and he knew better than to pry.

Keith knew Shiro would tell him when and if he felt like it. If not, it didn't matter. They were good like this. Keith was patient and despite his curiosity, this was okay. Shiro had his support and that was all that mattered right now. 

Gripping Shiro's hand a little tighter, Keith kissed him on the cheek again before stroking his hand with his own entangled one. He loved this man more than he felt he could ever love another human being. If their relationship had flaws, so be it. The important thing was that they could finally be together, who they were and Keith would do anything to preserve that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble I was thinking about! As someone who has PTSD, I understand the importance of being in a supportive relationship. I can really imagine Keith being wonderful (if not sometimes impatient) with Shiro and just, yes. 
> 
> Don't pressure people who have PTSD, make everything as normal as you can for them. And most importantly, let them know how much they mean to you! <3


End file.
